Another Fight, Another Test
by justfallapart
Summary: Sally's not sure when the idea entered her head, but now that it is there, it won't go away.' Sally POV, one-shot. Spoilers for Two Kisses, One Party and Open Mic Plight. Implied Dasey.


_Title: Another Fight, Another Test_

_Rating: K+_

_Pairing: Derek/Sally, Dasey_

_Summary: 'Sally's not sure when the idea entered her head, but now that it is there, it won't go away.' Sally POV, one-shot. Spoilers for Two Kisses, One Party and Open Mic Plight._

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own a thing from LWD and I'm not making any profit._

_Author's note: I actually don't hate Sally entirely, this is just an attempt at trying to explain her behavior in the past couple of eps, because the girl has been remarkably pushy and I found it rather odd, given the circumstances._

* * *

Every time that Sally makes an attempt to reform Derek, she feels ridiculous.

Because Derek is..._Derek._ She may be crazy about the guy, but she's not blind to his faults--he's thoughtless and frequently self-centered, and it's all too easy for him to disregard how other people feel, especially when there's a joke to be cracked at their expense.

And it'd be one thing if Sally was _gently_ introducing him to his better nature. But instead, Sally's flying off the handle and demanding Derek turn himself inside out to meet her standards, and she can _feel_ herself doing it, but she can't seem to stop herself. Demanding he help with his sister's party, insisting he write her a song--all despite the fact that she knows that Derek doesn't like to be painted into a corner and is clearly not good at talking about his feelings--it's unfair, and it's not like her at all.

But that's not even her biggest problem--her biggest problem is that she's doing all of this as a test--because she needs proof that Derek cares about her, proof that he feels the same way she does.

It's crazy.

But then, given that Sally suspects her boyfriend of secretly wanting his own stepsister--she thinks it's somewhat understandable.

It's insane to even think it. Sally knows how insane it is.

That doesn't stop her from noticing the way Derek looks at Casey, the way they're constantly in each other's space. The way Derek's focus is always on Casey, no matter who else is in the room (including her.)

Sally's not sure when the idea entered her head, but now that it is there, it won't go away.

* * *

It's a knot in her gut that's constantly bothering her.

If Derek does have feelings for Casey--then Sally is just a placeholder. Someone to distract him from the truth. The girlfriend who doesn't count, a girl who's getting duped.

If Derek does have feelings for Casey--then whatever that turns Sally into cannot possibly be good.

The part that kills Sally is the fact that none of this makes her like Derek or Casey any less.

Derek's still the guy she's crazy about, and Casey's still the nice girl who's helped Sally out on several occasions. (Maybe it'd be easier if she could just resent Casey.)

And Sally's sure that Derek does care about her.

(Most of the time.)

Most of the time, she doesn't think to wonder if Derek likes her because she reminds him of Casey, or because she doesn't. Most of the time, she's not that insecure in herself, in her relationship.

The other times are when she picks fights, when she storms off and waits for Derek to do as she asks, when she makes Derek go through another test he doesn't realize he's taking.

* * *

It might be easier if she could just talk to someone about it. Someone who could laugh incredulously when she talks about Derek's possible intentions towards his stepsister, someone who could tell her she's crazy and in need of psychiatric evaluation.

She needs someone who knows all of them--her, Derek, Casey--to look at the situation and say that she's wrong. (Wrong and crazy and _wrong_.)

But Sally's so afraid they'll hesitate, that their eyes will flick away in guilt. That they will tell her--without ever saying a word--that she's right.

* * *

Derek's (eventually) passed every test with flying colors. (And with help from Casey, of course.)

Sometimes she thinks it would almost be a relief if he failed--at least then she'd know for sure. But he's passed every time with flying colors, and so here she is, secure once again--but only for a little while. And then, everything--her insecurity, the wondering, the fighting--will start up all over again.

And then she'll need more proof, more evidence that her unspoken suspicions are wrong, that Derek feels exactly how she thinks (hopes) he does.

End.


End file.
